


A New Game

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: (BECAUSE YES ALWAYS CUDDLE AFTER GOOD HARD SEX), (kinda but making sure it's clear just in case), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cuddlefucking, Cuddles after sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: Lenny was given specific instructions to clean himself every day for Laverne before she comes back from a trip. Her intentions are smutty and as soon as she arrives, she's ready to play with him. She's got an idea. Hot sex and soft feelings continue. (Follows "Out of the Closet")
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Laverne and Shirley Pornoverse





	A New Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Part of our "Orgyverse" or "Pornoverse" that Missy and I work on.
> 
> Follows "Out of the Closet" and Missy's "Simmer Time"

Lenny sat at the table in the apartment he shared with his best (and no longer only) friend Squiggy, his chin resting on his hand, which in turn was attached to his arm, which in turn had an elbow resting on the table in the center of ther almost-octagonal room. He sighed in loneliness, in pining, for on his way back he had seen a woman who looked like the woman he loved. Her golden hair had spellbound him for a brief moment, like those slow motion scenes in samurai movies they played at the upscale theater in town. But as the woman's face had turned, it was not his Laverne, and so Lenny's smile dissipated into a frown. Laverne was out of town with Shirley, the two of them checking up on their favorite horse Buttercup at the farm, and they'd been gone five whole days. 

Most of the time, Lenny didn't like to think about missing Laverne too much, it got him distracted at work and Squig yelled at him a lot for not eating. But some times, he liked to think about missing her, to let the blue feeling into his mind, while pining for a woman he wanted to sing about but hadn't yet come up with the right song. It was like hoping for something you didn't think would happen, then it happened just when you were at your lowest, and the surprise, the relief, the feeling is stronger than anything. 

And Laverne, the things they'd done, were so unexpected, so many things he never thought would happen, she had made him happier than he could ever really express every single time. Not just the sex, either, as she'd started convincing him (and occasionally, showing him) to shower more often. Wash his hair. Comb it clean instead of greasy. Lenny didn't expect he'd like cleaning up his act, but the way it made Laverne hum and smile and sing in his ear when they cuddled after was something he'd grown to love. After he'd done a particularly good job getting himself decluttered and smelling nice, she'd asked him out. Lenny often grinned to himself thinking about that, that Laverne DeFazio asked HIM out for once, which she couldn't take back. The date had been good enough neither one of them wanted to go all the way after; you didn't have to fuck all night after enjoying a good Disney film.

But since she'd been gone those five days, Lenny found himself realizing how much he missed Laverne's body. Her smell, especially when she'd been working up a sweat at the brewery and had the taste of hops on her skin, the honeysweet scent in her hair. The taste of her pussy when she was really excited was another thing, too... and, partly, why he didn't eat much the last couple of days. He had to save room for her cream when she got back.

Showering once a day helped, because it was what she'd asked him to do before she got back. Each time he scrubbed in the places she'd told him to focus on; dirty, naughty places that made him bite his hand for her to mention and made her eyes twinkle with a toothy bit-lip grin. And every time, he thought of her body, of tasting her, of touching her, squeezing her soft breasts in his hands before licking between her legs. He had to resist stroking his member, but the few times he just had to touch himself (to make sure he was clean, of course), the pressure built so high yet so deep that he felt a nigh-orgasmic thrill even after he denied himself.

As he sat there, thinking about these things, he sighed to himself, only for it to be suddenly interrupted by the door SLAMMING open. His head turned and there stood Laverne, shorts-clad legs akimbo, a bag in her head, a fresh tan from being outside for a few days, and she had another of her lecherous grins upon her face. "Hi," she said, blinked at him, then shut the door behind her. Her fingers locked it so fast the noise was like a gunshot in the room.

Lenny stood up as she approached, his own happiness returning in a flash, feeling the elation he had hoped would come at her return. And there she was, dropping the paper bag under the table and pulling him to her for a kiss. His lips felt assaulted by hers, their bodies hummed while their lungs worked themselves breathless in seconds. Hands grabbed at one another's clothes; she slid hers up the unzipped front of his Lone Wolf jacket until they went around his head into his clean hair, while his slipped around her back and down her tank top, one accidentally going into her shorts to discover she had gone commando again. He couldn't bite his hand, so he nipped her lip instead and she giggled as they parted their kiss.

"Did ya miss me?" she asked, soft green eyes twinkling into his deep blue hues.

"A little bit." He blushed in a sheepish way, looking down and away. But her own deep laugh got him to look her in the eye again. "What?" he asked.

"Did you take a shower? Every day? Like I asked?" Her heartrate was clearly heightened, he could tell in how her breath was picking up and her smooth butt was flexing on his hand. Lenny nodded, feeling proud of himself for doing as Laverne had asked. "Yeah," he said, "even the spots you told me to focus on."

She bit her lip and suppressed a cry, before blurting out like a kid on the playground, "I figured out a new game. Wanna play?"

Feeling a shudder run from his chin to his hardening cock, Lenny chuckled throatily, "Heheheyeaahh." She kissed the grin he made and pushed him back, then directed him to the wall. "Go against the wall like you're playing hide and seek." In seconds, he had his face in crossed arms, eyes shut but pressed in to keep the light out completely. Restlessly, excited, he wiggled on his sock-clad feet. 

After the sound of her sneakers on the floor behind him, he felt her hot breath in his ear and down the collar of the Lone Wolf jacket. She pressed in on him, breasts in her tanktop against his body, and he moaned when her hands went round his tummy and down to undo his belt. "Laverne, I-" She shushed him slow, sweet, hissing, "Shhhhh...." The zipped of his pants went down so low and he could feel her warm hands against the groin of his boxers as she worked the jeans off his hips. "This is a quiet game," she said, then leaned back from him to pull the jeans and boxers both off his butt in one move.

He felt the cool air on his butt and the flop of his throbbing cock as it flipped first out before hanging low, hard. Laverne giggled and pulled the jeans the rest of the way down, before helping him out of them. Lenny'd done this for her once, helped her out of pants and panties, before he'd given her such hot fucking love that she'd creamed on him in a couple minutes. A shiver ran through her body down to her hand that she caressed his thigh with, remembering the moment and looking forward to making a new one. He himself shuddered at the way her hand snaked up around his leg to grasp his firmness in hand and stroke him. Shoulders pressed on his knee to make him spread his legs wider, that Laverne may kneel between his legs behind him and pull his cock into her mouth for a little tantalizing suck.

The groan that she felt even down to the tip of his dick throbbing between her lips made her tighten the grip and suck firmer, harder, like his come was thick ice cream in a milkshake and that beautiful (wonderful, she thought) cock of his was a straw. Clearly he'd done as she asked, tasting how clean as he was, yet seasoned quickly by the precome that she drew out of him. After one more little suckle on his penis, Laverne DeFazio pulled back and kissed upon his shaft. "Good boy," she said, kissing his thigh on the way out from between his legs. 

Staying kneeled behind him, her hands flipped the bottom of Lenny's Lone Wolf jacket over his butt and with her hands bade him to bend forward more, sticking his derrire out. She kissed up the backs of his thighs in a teasing manner while her hands rode upward to fondle his bare cheeks. The sound of his blood pumping into his cock could practically be heard in the room, even with the traffic outside, the sound of Lenny's breath, kisses Laverne timed to each beat of his pulse. When her lips found curves of his ass, her tongue snaked out suddenly to lick across his low ball sack, causing it to crinkle against his crotch. Laverne moaned into his groin while he groaned and panted, feeling the power over him already and she had barely gotten started.

Lenny sighed into the air below his arms as his hands balled up into fists, worried that she was gonna make him come right there on the floor (or maybe his pants, he couldn't tell where they'd gone after she pulled them off). But he held back; she called him a good boy and he loved that. He had to stay good. Keep being good. And when her tongue tasted from his balls up, kissing the bit just below his asshole, her hands spread his cheeks wide to leave him vulnerable, open to her. There her voice was again, saying the words, "Gooood boyyy," and he shuddered in a knee-buckling. Then there were kisses upon his cheeks. A pause.

Laverne, indeed, was pleased. He'd cleaned himself so good he was a new man, five days straight of it. Deep down she knew it wouldn't last forever, this was a treat for both of them of course, but she hoped the habit would take. Because this was a view she'd delighted in since that time in the closet, watching Lenny get reamed by his best friend/roommate, and though she'd had some experiences with it he was always a tad pungent. Now, he was cleaned up, soft and sexy, masculine yet not overpowering. And so Laverne filled her mouth with spit and then slipped a wet tongue across his rosebud. Another deep shudder and groan came out of him, his body fidgeting so she kept her hands on his cheeks to keep him put.

Flick, flick, flick, her tongue went across his hole, then her lips kissed it, around it. She sucked a bit of his right butt cheek into her mouth, nibbling and kissing it while he squirmed. There was a shift in his weight as Lenny tried to reach down to touch himself, when her hands squeezed him to say "no-no." And so he obeyed and let Laverne have her way with him in this new game. The next thing was to tempt fate, with something even Shirley had been almost always opposed to, and Laverne stuck her tongue out to dip it into Lenny's hole. It took a little pressure yet the slickness of her spit and his desire to yield to her made the ring of his ass open for her.

 _This is way dirtier than usual,_ Laverne thought to herself, wetness having already soaked her panties on the way up to his apartment, her nipples tingling with ache at how dirty this was and the next stage that was to come. She moaned into his body, feeling it soft and fleshy and hot. _It's a treat. I earned it._ She had, too, given the farmhands that were taking care of Buttercup were real handsome (but she resisted their offers!) and Shirley had offered to keep her warm on the chilly nights in the country (they only watched each other!). But she wanted herself to be just as riled up as her Lenny, just as needy and wanting.

After pushing just a little in and wetting his hole, she kissed her way back down his legs. Then she put his cheeks back together and kissed them both. "Stay," she said, hot breath against his vulnerable bits that made him shiver again. There were goosebumps on his pale skin, which her tanned fingers ran along as she stood up.

Lenny waited. There were footsteps, the crinkling of the bag, followed by the sound of her removing her clothes. He wanted to watch, but he'd been good this far and been rewarded for it. All at once she was back, with one arm around his waist that let her hand reach down to stroke him slowly, firmly. His cock jumped at her touch, like a little puppy excited when its mistress came home. Her lips came back to his ear, whispering sweetly. "Did you and Squiggy fool around while I was gone?" A wet set of fingers on her other hand slid between his ass cheeks, right up to his hole. Grunting, Lenny went "unh-ungh." Laverne slide one finger inside him, carefully but deeply. Her digit swirled around, causing him to moan, feeling the little burn, the itch that always came with anal for him. The lube helped, whatever it was, and Lenny felt so squishy-good to have her inside him again.  
She kissed his cheek, tasting the sweat on his facethen licked the corner of his neck, where he most liked, and he almost fell over into the wall if not for her holding him. And once more she whispered. "Good boy."

Another finger joined the first to open him up, getting another hiss out of Lenny's lips. Laverne giggled and leaned her head back to watch her hand penetrate her... boyfriend. She softened the movements when the word crossed her mind's eye, spelling it out and weighing it with meaning, with warmth and desire. They hadn't called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but it was getting to the point they probably should. People knew they were at least doing things together, even if they didn't suspect it was this perverse. (and so far, none seemed to, despite Squiggy) Laverne made a mental note to test the waters... but, carefully. Just as she needed to make sure he was ready for what came next.

She leant to kiss his neck, sighing, then begain fucking him with her two fingers. The hand around his cock moved up to his lips for him to lick the precome off, before he surprised her by sucking on her hand. Laverne giggled at the tickly sensation then redoubled her efforts in stretching his asshole, in-and-out, twisting and curling. He moaned around her fingers and she pulled them out, afraid he may bite. A little pat on his cheek was earned, followed by running her thumb down to his chin.

Laverne felt herself getting wet enough to drip down her now-naked thighs, which she had a mischievous idea and moved her body around to Lenny's side. Spreading her legs just a little, she rubbed against the side of his ass and hips, wiping her wet, warm pussy on his bare bottom. "Laverne," he couldn't hold back from groaning, seeking her hand to kiss it, "I like this game." Then he giggled, causing her to playfully chastise. "Don't giggle, Len." She humped against his body harder, sticking her fingers as deep as they could go and stretched him out.

When she felt his butt give when she tempted a third finger into him, she knew. It was time.

With a pop! she pulled her hand from his ass and gave his dick one last teasing tug, then licked the precome off her fingers. He was oozing almost as bad as she was, she noticed. Another kiss to keep him satiated for a moment, this time on the back of his neck that made him squirm and bend his knees together around his hanging hardness. Laverne licked her own lip at the thought of it as she ruffled in the bag until she found it. Just looking at it had made her wet and Shirley had blushed constantly when she showed her. Well, along with the other supplies.

Making sure to test the texture in her hands, Laverne jerked it off before putting on a condom for one end, then another for the opposite which would be inside her.

Meanwhile, Lenny heard the sounds and tried to guess what was coming next. When making out one night, before getting interrupted by Carmine and Shirley coming home from a date, they had talked about toys. Laverne had had one, but it mysteriously disappeared once after Rosie Greenbaum had started snooping around the girls' apartment when rumors about someone in the building having quite the "appetite" made their way to her. Lenny had mentioned he wouldn't have minded something, as he hadn't felt the touch of something inside in a while. "Not," he had added hastily, "that being inside you is less or nothin'. You're... well, you're great, perfect-! Just uh, y'know, a geek like me's got needs, right?" Smiling, she'd kissed him in understanding, acceptance, and inside her own mind a squeal of delight.

When he felt the condomed tip, slick with lube, push against his cheeks until it slicked up from his balls, through the crack, and then lined up with his ready hole... Lenny groaned deeply. "Oh." He bit into the material of his jacket on his forearm, pressed his forehead tighter, and felt Laverne push into him. More wet lube drizzled out of whatever bottle she was using, making it easier.

It had been a while, but he relaxed himself, flexing his ass back at her intrusion and letting the irregular cock-like-but-not-really-a-cock-for-sure thing go into him. Inch after inch, the texture was unique, novel for him, but it took him a second to realize what it was. He couldn't help but blurt out, shuddering as he did. "Is that a cucumber?" Then her fingers squeezed his left cheek, pinching him between thumb and forefinger. A delicious tickle with how she did it. Laverne giggled. "Yeh. And guess what?" She pushed... the last few inches slid into him, until her own hips met with his. Lenny's cock throbbed even harder feeling her soft skin on his smooth butt. "It's big enough I got a little inside me, too."

Lenny almost came just from the thought his Laverne with a condom-clad vegetable up her pussy, fucking him with the end that was coming out. He whimpered and hissed, legs wiggling, suddenly very close to coming. Laverne used her hands to steady him, pinched his ass with her left hand just hard enough to still his body. The lube bottle against his hip made him flex at it. "Vernie..." he sighed. "Are you gonna-?" She shushed him while sliding a hand under his lone wolf jacket, up his back, and around under his body to rub his nipples through his tee shirt. 

"Yeah. I call this game Veggie Switcharoo."

She waited for him to get used to it for another couple minutes, teasing his nipples and making him suck on her fingers a little more, sometimes undulating her hips to wriggle inside him. Lenny, for his part, stayed steady. Laverne's loving touch and the way she was constantly grinning against his face, his back, above him when she slid herself back to get ready fuck him... he could believe it, but only because she was the best.

And he told her so. "You're the best, Laverne, the number one..." he sighed as she pulled the cuke cock back and then slid it back in. Her rhythm was slow, uncertain, and as much as she wanted to be able to say she was great at it, it wasn't easy for her to maintain balance and know exactly what it meant to actually have a thing sticking out in front of her when she humped. Laverne's hips almost sang to her, ' _what are we doing this is not our life, we are not the husband, we are the wife!'_ \- another thought suppressed deep into her head for later existential spiraling - but her heart beat fast enough she forgot all about it.

The rhythm took a bit and Lenny's groans guided her, sometimes in pain and sometimes in pleasure, this way that way, until she found the right way to lean on her toes, feeling her hands on his body and bracing herself on him more. It wasn't like leaning on a guy from behind and stroking his cock (although she was getting an itch to do that to tease him further), more like the power she knew the other side of. When someone grabs you and pushes you, taking you with a force that's loving pressure. It was that feeling she reached for in her moves, her adjustments, and her softly asking him with her hands how he felt.

Lenny's heart pumped deep, sometimes fast when she sped up for a minute, and though he wanted so badly to stroke his cock (moreso he thought of licking Laverne's pussy ten ways from Tuesday after he'd come himself), he resisted. He liked this game, wanting it to go on. Hearing Laverne moan, knowing part of it was inside her, that she fucked herself while fucking him, was a special euphoria that his body overloaded on.

Their skin started to smack together the moment he humped back at her, bending his knees to give his hips a little slack. It pushed Laverne's side of the cucumber deeper into her womanhood, hitting spots she didn't expect. She had to slow down, groan gutturally, before resuming. "Where'd-" Lenny got out between pants. "Where'd... you... ungh... get this...?" He flexed, making his butt tighten around Laverne's cuke cock. Laverne slowed, panting herself.

"When we was up at the farm, the neighbors came by with a bunch of fresh veggies. I saw... this-" she thrust in again and they both sighed. "-and I remembered there was a secret adult bookstore... on the way." Another grin slid across her face like growing ivy as she added, "you shoulda seen Shirl's face when she saw me lookin' at it. She knew I was gonna do something and asked me, 'is Len gonna be okay with that?' And so I said, 'after Squig, he's ready for anything.'"

Lenny giggled. The silent pause between that let him hear his dick dripping precome on the floor in little splots. "Laverne?"

"Yeah, Len?"

"Fuck me gently?"

She slid her hands across his flanks and up to squeeze, spread, both his ass cheeks. "Anytime." The fucking resumed down to a slow, tender glide. He felt the sweet burn and tingle as she hit up against his prostate, making his balls tighten just a little more each time. She felt the warmth of his ass against her hips and groin when she bottomed out.

Finally pulling his face away from his arms, Lenny had to move his body up against the wall for support as his knees started cramping up. Laverne followed with him and wrapped an arm around his belly to support him. He sighed at the gesture, a little I got you moment of safety. As the pace of their lewd romanticism quickened, he realized he always felt safe with Laverne. Even there being taken by her mighty farmland find, even when she gripped his thighs to thrust faster and harder and deeper, making him cry out, he was safe. He grunted softly again, again and again, to let her know he was getting close.

"Verne-!" He choked out inbetween gasps as his sack tightened, the burning spread into a glow through his pubes and thighs, his cock hardened into a pulsing steel rod. Laverne's response was to lean over into his ear and whisper, "come for me, Lenny. Let it all out." Her voice was catching the way it did when she was about to gush, too, and it made Lenny all the more want her pussy on his mouth. He licked his lips at the thought. Then her hand was around his cock again, cupped at the front to catch his load. Lenny whined out and Laverne thrust deep into him, coming on the cucumber portion inside her.

Liquid heat built from his core down into his groin, his balls, and coalesced up his cock, to the tip, and out. White wetness covered Laverne's palm and closed fingers, pressure high and splashing around it onto the floor and wall. She tried to catch as much as she could, but spurt after spurt coated her fingers. Inside herself, she squirmed as her own climax, unexpected as she'd been concentrating so hard on fucking him, rushed like a splash of warm water.

As they came down, she kissed the back of his head, his neck, his cheek that wasn't pressed against the wall. "Good boy," she cooed again and again. "Good boy, Lenny. So good. So good." He sighed deep, relief flush through his body. Slowly she pulled back out of him, having to clench her vagina around the cucumber to keep the action being from stepping off with the condomed vegetable still inside Lenny's butt. The sounds of their sweaty skin peeling from each other were a fun little drum fill that made her wriggle, while Lenny grunted at the emptiness.

Laverne took a second to admire what she'd done to his hole, thinking it must be how Squiggy felt each time he filled Lenny. Not bad for a girl, she thought, then pulled the rest of their "toy" out of herself to drop on the floor. She'd help him clean up in a bit, there was come in her hand and she needed to check on him.

As they leaned back from the wall at last, she brought her cummy hand to his lips and he obediently licked it off her. "Sorry I made you dirty," he said between slicking his tongue over him. She shook her head and licked a spot where his semen dribbled on the corner of his mouth. "I wanted you to. Did you like it?" He nodded into her hand and slurped until she giggled, laughed, tickled by his tongue. Humming, he moved to sucking her fingers clean.

After turning around so they could both be face to face, they embraced and kissed. She tasted him in two ways, his tongue and his come, through his lips. There were vestiges of it still around his chin and mouth, which she claimed for herself. Then as he pulled her closer, his still half-hard cock slid up her thigh, leaving a spunk line up to her pubic hair. "You want more?" she asked him, gazing into his bright blue eyes. He grinned back into her with a Look. "I want you."

In a heartbeat, barely enough time to get out a gasp at the sudden move, Lenny was on his knees right next to his come drippings on the floor. He pulled Laverne's crotch into his mouth, spread her lips with his thumbs, and dove right in. She tasted like cucumber chips and fresh love, soaked wet with that distinct flavor of her own orgasm. The folds were a homecoming for his tongue, lips, and fingers. Two digits slid inside her and his lips circled round her clit. Fingers in his hair and groans in his ears told him this was a good idea.

"Don't stop, I'm almost-!" she cried out and he redoubled, her juices falling into his mouth like a font of ambrosia. Her thighs tightened against his jacketed arms, a squeeze of her body that he could feel through her, rising through her, and it was like juicing Laverne right into his mouth when she came. A little gush splashed into his mouth, as her pussy squeezed on his fingers till he could just wiggle the tips around in there. He lapped it all up, causing him to go from folds to pubes to clit, which always ended in her jumping a little each time she felt his coarse pink tongue flick across her sensitive nub. 

"OhughghguhhhLennyyyohhhh," she moaned in a barely-legibly-human sound. 

Until she'd gone through an orgasm and a half, he didn't stop.

When she came down from it, they cleaned up quietly. Not out of any shame, but because they couldn't stop grinning at each other long enough to say anything. Sometimes she'd blush or he'd blush, thinking or winking about what they'd done. It was part of their new game, one they'd both won and were doing the soon-to-be-traditional victory goo-goo eyes. He wiped up his come from the floor, but left hers as he wanted it there to never forget he'd made her come that day. She cleaned the cucumber thoroughly, surprised the condoms had kept it in better shape than she expected. It barely even smelled like the sex they'd had.

Laverne undressed Lenny the rest of the way and pulled him into the bathroom to wash up. It was when he finally got the water started they spoke, as he had to ask, "how warm do you like it?" She stopped the arranging of the boys' (very clean for the first time ever) towels. The question took her by surprise... then she said, "warm like holding you." A little lump formed in her throat as she caught herself realizing how casually she said it. Even as he said "okay" with another smile and got the water to where it needed to be, then pulled her this time under the showerhead, only one thought was on her mind.

_Boyfriend._

She'd come around to the idea and felt many kinds of warmth, in his arms, under the water.

At last, they snuggled in the top bunk where Lenny normally slept, bundled under blankets but still naked. He kissed her wet hair matted against her neck, spooning her against his body. Though his cock twitched, rose, while her nipples hardened when his hands rubbed her tummy... they did not push it further. It was nice to just be together again.

They talked at last. The trip had been good and Buttercup was doing fine. Shirley complained about her relationship with Carmine and how that was going, the jealousy she was still overcoming while fighting her own desires to suck off the new farm hand. Laverne herself had just enjoyed getting out of the hustle and bustle of Milwaukee's early autumn for a while, especially with an election year going on. Lenny told her of his own days, either focusing on preparing the apartment and himself for her, or pining for her, or working with Squiggy. Or missing Squig, morelike, as he'd been hanging around with different girls now that the secret was out about his own prowess. 

"Guess Carmine's got some competition for the hearts and bodies of the divorcees of Knapp Street," Laverne said in a grimace.

"You and Shirley still foolin' around?" he asked, part jealous and part excited.

She shrugged. "We watch each other some times. I think she wants more than she lets on that she does. It's because Carmine doesn't treat her well enough. He's trying, but that don't mean he's succeeding."

Lenny nodded. Then they didn't talk for a while, shutting their eyes a little here and there as the afternoon sun changed angle through the window. It was still warm that year, like summer would go on forever.

"Did you like the new game?" And she snuggled back into his arms, her hands under her breasts. His own arms came back around her waist, one slipping down to tickle her lower hairs and stroke her thighs. "I loved it," he grinned into her ear and kissed her neck.  
Shivering in pleasure, feeling his hardness growing against her cheeks. "Good. I wanna do nice things for my boyfriend."

His cock was suddenly throbbing at full mast against her. "Boyfriend?" She giggled and squirmed against him, almost slipping the manliness of Lenny Kosnowski between her own butt cheeks. "Yeah."

Fingers slipped down around her pussy and rubbed her until she sighed, wetness dripping onto his tips. "How can I repay my girlfriend for playing such a fun game with me?" He stroked her just right till she bit her lip. She was humming.

"Fuck me gently?"

He slipped himself down, tugging his cock under her ass then up between her thighs that moved to give him access to her womanhood. "Anytime."


End file.
